A Lazy Day It Was Not
by BerryDrops
Summary: The Titans are enjoying a lazy day when they are suddenly forced to come face to face with the cliches of Teen Titans Fanfiction
1. Teen Titans parody

It was a bright and sunny day in Jump City like usual, no villains had attacked yet so the Titans took advantage of this and decide to lounge around the Tower doing what they wish.

Cyborg was in the garage working on his baby- I mean car, because he never runs out of things to fix-clean-create (you decide) to that vehicle. Robin was in the gym working out or maybe he was in his office obsessing over the latest criminal, because everyone knows that if Robin isn't in the gym he's in his office.

Beast Boy was playing on the play station wondering why the Titans have yet to buy an Xbox 360 and when they will stop making Ninja Monkeys 4 games or whatever it is most authors had him playing. Whilst Beast Boy was busy on his game across the common room/ kitchen Starfire was busy cooking something that would make your puke look tastier to eat.

Oh yeah! Raven was reading.

Suddenly the alarm rung out throughout the large tower alerting everyone that something bad was going on. All Titans rushed to the big screen and waited for Robin to inform them of the latest crime and which villain's butt they would have to kick extra hard for disturbing their lazy day.

"Red X," Robin growled. Not only did he steal his suit but he tried it on with Starfire his girlfriend... well at the time she was just his friend but damn it did he have feelings for her then!

The Titans flew-drove-teleported over to the scene of the crime; a lab. Broken glass lay everywhere, tables and chairs were turned upside down, books were discarded over the floor, and a black figure with a cape and what looked to be a hockey mask stood on one of the only desks that weren't destroyed.

"Well it's about time, I thought you weren't going to show," Xavier Red- I mean Red X said smugly. It was quite a coincidence that Robin's stolen suit matched his name perfectly, almost like he was the creator of this villain... a coincidence indeed.

Instead of retaliating with a cheesy pun Robin went straight to his teams catch phrase; "Titans GO!"

(AN- I'm going to interrupt the flow of this story with a pointless authors note and annoy the hell out of my readers... now back to the story.)

Gradually throughout the whole fight each Titan was knocked down unconscious except for one: Raven, the greatest Titan that ever lived, that most people can relate to so she's naturally everyone's favourite, the empathy that wasn't allowed to feel, who loved to read depressing poetry because she is a GOTH.

With a flick of her wrist Raven had Red X trapped to the wall using her magic, she held him there whilst the other Titans woke up, all groaning and moaning about the pains their bodies were feeling. Noticing Red X was trapped Robin pulled out his communicator out of his really tiny utility belt and called the police. Whilst he did that Starfire unbuckled the belt from Red X's waist so he could not disappear like he usually did.

Red X took advantage of having Cutie- I mean Starfire near him, leaned over and kissed her right on the lips. All though how he did it no one knows, it must of been hard since he was wearing a full face mask but hey let's just pretend for a split second that he wasn't.

Robin in a full outrage that someone else dared kiss his girl, stormed back to the tower completely ignoring the fact that it was unprofessional.

By this time the police had come and they locked Red X away, the Titans went back home and got back to what they were doing before.

Starfire cooking, Beast Boy playing and Cyborg working.

Oh yeah Raven was reading.

But suddenly Starfire worried about Robin's earlier reaction and decided to ask all of her friends where he might be instead of looking for him herself.

"Friend Cyborg, Friend Beast Boy, Friend Raven do know where Robin might of ventured to?" She asked in her sweet, naive, innocent voice.

"Bedroom," they all replied.

"Thank you Friend Cyborg, Friend Beast Boy and Friend Raven. Come Pet Silky we shall go visit Boyfriend Robin," the alien cheerfully skipped away to Robin's room the door closing behind her.

"Hey since when did Star suddenly start saying 'friend' before each of our names?" Beast Boy asked from over the couch.

"I don't know when did she become me best friend?" Raven asked rhetorically her eyes never leaving her book. Which just so happened to be Edgar Allen Poes 'The Raven' one of her all time favourites.

(AN- another pointless authors note...)

"Boyfriend Robin I seek your companionship," Starfire knocked on Robin's door.

After about three more knocks the door finally opened and there stood Robin without his mask. Starfire gasped in surprise and her eyes began to well up with tears, "Robin your eyes..."

Bright blue eyes stared into sparkly green ones, he smiled shyly. "Yeah, thanks. I thought it was time you saw them."

"Oh Robin, I love you. And although when I first came to this planet I didn't even know what the word 'nice' meant I understand the word 'love,' and I truly believe it was love at first sight when I saw you." Starfire confessed.

"I love you too, from the first moment I saw you, even when we were fighting and I thought you were some sort of alien terrorist I knew you were the woman of my dreams."

The two lovers- well not 'lovers' because they have yet to have sex yet because they are both so pure, kissed passionately, but had to stop before things got out of hand.

"Why were you so mad before?" Starfire questioned.

"I was just mad Red X kissed you. You know me and my jealousy," Robin chuckled nervously.

"I do, but Boyfriend Robin? Always remember that it is you who has my heart and not that klorbag."

"And you have mine," the two once again kissed, but this time they had an audience.

The rest of the Titans watched as the two made out and all smiled. Well all but one.

Raven glared jealously at the two loved up teens and decided to teleport herself to the police prisons where all villains were kept locked up. After walking down the long corridor (light bulbs exploding as she went) she stopped outside a cell. In the cell sat Xavier Red- I mean Red X.

Blasting the cell open Raven made out with the villain and decided if she couldn't have Robin she would just settle for his look-a-like twin. After all, although it was Starfire he was flirting with she felt that it was her and Red X that shared a connection.

__

Back at the tower Robin and Starfire finally pulled away from their passionate lip lock and stared deeply into one another's eyes.

"Hey Starfire?"

"Yes Boyfriend Robin?"

"Why do you keep talking like that?" Robin asked curiously.

"Talking like what _x'inorfa_ Robin?"

(AN- that's Tamaranean for 'boyfriend')

"Like that... 'Boyfriend Robin' and putting 'friend' before each name, you never spoke like that before."

"I do not know, that is just how most have me speak, is it a problem?"

"Well yeah it's kind of annoying."

"Oh I apologise Boy- I mean Robin."

"Much better," Robin smiled and the two once again started making out.

THE END

_Alright I know I won't get reviews for this but I do know I'll get readers. This was basically a parody on what most authors are writing like right now._

_Now before you start flaming me saying that Starfire does speak like that, I have a link on my profile that has every single Teen Titans episode on there. Please watch at least ONE episode before you start criticising me._

_Onto Red X- you all have to agree his character is annoying you, it's totally unoriginal, and it's all the same stories. Now I'm sorry for you people who happen to like this OC but I can't stand him, and I won't continue reading a story if he's in it, I only will if the story is good. Otherwise no._

_Raven reading all the time... what is up with that? It's not much of a life is it? And please don't get all defensive on Raven because I had her be all jealous and what not I merely did that so I could point out another cliché. If Starfire isn't with Red X Raven is..._

_And lastly the AN now doesn't that annoy you? Even if you do it yourself, doesn't it annoy you when you read someone else doing it? Especially over the most pointless things!_

_Anyway thank you for reading this and please do not take offence._


	2. High School parody

**Warning this story is not for the easily offended**

It was a bright and sunny day in Jump City, the birds were chirping, the children were laughing and all around happiness flowed. Down in Jump City High a large group of friends were all meeting up outside the school.

Kori Anders sat on the school steps waiting for all of her friends, it was almost 8:30 and none of her friends had yet to arrive. Suddenly the roar of a motor cycle stopped Kori's innocent-naive mind thinking and all eyes turned to the motorist. Lifting off his helmet was none other than Richard Grayson Gotham and Jump City's playboy and the secret crush of Kori Anders.

As he passed he winked at several girls causing their boyfriends to growl. Reaching his best friend (and his secret crush) Richard hugged his friend in greeting.

"Greeting Friend Richard, and how are you the day of to?" Kori blinked innocently. She wasn't born in America so she had yet to grasp the full American-English language.

"I'm fine Kori and you?"

"Glorious!" Kori exclaimed.

A moment of silence past the two as they both stared at each others eyes.

**Kori's POV-**

I stared into Richard's eyes.

**Richard's POV-**

I stared in to Kori's eyes.

**Kori's POV-**

Richard was staring into my eyes!

**Richard's POV-**

Kori was staring into my eyes!

**Normal POV-**

They were both staring into each others eyes!

But before the moment could continue another motorcycle parked up onto the school's parking lot, painfully breaking the two friends staring contest. Xavier Red; the bad boy with a soft heart jumped off his motorcycle and winked at girls as he passed.

Xavier Red in everyone's opinion was Richard's bad boy twin. They had the same hair, height, body weight and even eye colour! They also had the same interest in the same girl.

"Morning Cutie," Xavier winked before marching into the school.

"I hate that guy," Richard growled, Kori attentively touched Richard's shoulder calming him down. Richard stared at Kori in shock.

**Kori's POV-**

Richard stared at me in shock as I grasped his shoulder.

**Richard's POV-**

I stared at Kori in shock as I tried to control my anger towards my twin- I mean enemy.

**Normal POV-**

As Richard stared at Kori in shock the moment was ruined once more buy the sound of high screeching, this time it was not coming from a motorbike but a blonde bimbo's mouth. "Richie-poo!"

Kitten/Katherine/Kayleigh/Kat screeched, dressed head to toe in pink she would put Legally Blonde to shame, she made her way towards Richard and clung onto his arm.

"Hi Richi-poo, do like wanna go on like a date sometime?"

"No Kitten/Katherine/Kayleigh/Kat, how many times do I have to tell you I'm not interested?"

"Oh Poo-Bear I know you're only playing hard to get!" Kitten meowed at Richard before strutting off into the school.

Before the two had chance to react to the clearly insane woman booming voice echoed throughout the court yard as Victor Stone, Garfield Logan and Rachel Roth met their friends. "Man Kitten's hilarious!" Victor laughed.

"Hilarious to you, but you're not the one who has to deal with her," Richard muttered.

Soon the group of five was a group of six as Karen Beecher; Victor's girlfriend and apparently only woman aloud to date Cyborg- I mean Victor Stone in any story commonly written, dressed in black and yellow like a bumblebee she greeted each of her friends.

"Morning Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven, Robin and honey bug-Cyborg," they had all given nicknames to each other even though that was pretty lame.

Robin because... well I don't know why. Raven because she loved the poem The Raven by Edgar Allen Poe, Beast Boy because he was a party animal/animal lover/vegetarian/weirdo, Cyborg because he loved technology and Starfire because she had bright green sparkly eyes like stars and flaming red hair like it was on fire!

The bell rang and the gang went inside towards their lessons, which just so happened to be in the same room. They had history with shock horror... Mr Mod! The British man!

"Good morning my duckies are we all jolly well?" He asked even though most Brits didn't talk like that.

"Morning Mr Mod," the whole class echoed. The old man cackled evilly before writing on the black board.

**(AN Lol I almost forgot to put one of these in and annoy the hell out of my readers!)**

Rachel absentmindedly rubbed her wrists as the teacher droned on, her long black t-shirt covering the markings that lay beneath. Although no one knew it Raven was abused. Her father Trigon the Terrible or in this realm was known as Tristen beat his daughter. He was an angry man and had started taking his anger out of Rachel when her mother Angela ran away after she had finally had enough of Tristan beating her, why he did it no one knows. But for some reason people write it in their stories.

Garfield took notice of Rachel's discomfort and attempted to reach for her hand because secretly he loved Rachel ever since Tara betrayed him.

Ignoring Gar's attempt Rachel tried to focus on the history lesson.

Soon lunch rolled on by and the gang were all sitting in the cafeteria, soon the rest of their friends joined them as well. Roy Harper, Jade Nyguen, Wally West, Jenna/Jenny/Jessica/Lucky Hex/Jink/Diaz, Garth Waters/Ocean/Some random water word and Toni Monetti joined them.

They were all the best of friends and also secret crushes to one another. Roy Harper sat down next to Kori, most often thought he looked like Richard along with Xavier and so everyone automatically thought that he would be the perfect addition to an over used love-triangle between him and Dick.

"Meat!"

"Tofu!" the long and over exaggerated fight took place as Garfield and Victor battled it out over beans and dead animals.

"Meat!"

"Tofu!"

"Meat!"

"Tofu!" their lunch continued on like this for the rest of the story neither one backing down.

A girl with brown hair walked up to their lunch table and gave Richard a big sloppy kiss on the mouth before strutting off. "Dude who was that?" Gar asked momentarily distracted from his argument.

"Oh just my new girlfriend," Richard replied coolly. The guy was a major playboy within every story ever written, "cause y'know I'm a playboy!"

Kori cried silently to herself wondering why she was so pathetic and why she just couldn't move on.

Lunch ended and instead of going to class Karen, Rachel and Kori went to the girl's toilet as Kori cried her little pure heart out.

"Oh why can the not Friend Richard love me?"

"Don't worry girl! Want me to kick his ass?" Karen asked cracking her knuckles.

Kori sniffled and shook her head, "not necessary Friend Karen, I should just do the moving on correct? Besides why would he ever want to be with such a virgin like me? It is because I am too pure and will never allow any man to touch my sacred body!"

Kori declared it was true young Kori here was as innocent as can be. Even more innocent then water is wet! Although I'm sure Kori's counter-book comic part would disagree and think this whole innocent naive crap was way out of hand within fanfiction.

But still...

"Kori don't worry about it," Rachel tried to soothe then a as if struck by lightening Rachel was hit by an idea. "Why don't you use Xavier to make Richard jealous?!"

It was genius! No one else would have thought of getting Kori with Red X- I mean Xavier to make Richard jealous. Totally original!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Later after her 'girl of talk' with Karen and Rachel Kori had asked Xavier out. "Sure cutie," he replied coolly.

They went to a pizza place where they ate pizza and the two sat down. Soon they noticed Richard was also there but with Kitten! Attempting to make Richard jealous Kori lunged forward and kissed Xavier on the mouth, this soon caught Richard's attention and he to started kissing Kitten in attempt to make Kori jealous!

Soon it was a kissing match to see who would last the longest, what the point was? No one knew but it didn't matter.

But Kori had had enough and broke away from the lip lock and ran out of the pizza place soon followed by Richard.

"Why were you kissing him?" Richard asked outraged.

"Because I saw you with Friend Kitten, why were you kissing Friend Kitten?"

"Because I'm a play boy," Richard replied coolly before switching back to being mad, "because I wanted to make you jealous!"

"Well I was trying to make you jealous!" Kori also declared.

"Yeah well I love you!" Suddenly the world stopped spinning and the two madly kissed, fireworks went off in the background, church bells rung, clapping could be heard! And all was right in the world.

**And fin! So because I had so much fun writing the first parody I decided to make another one, this time on High School AU clichés. A lot of you are probably annoyed and others probably offended... but I don't care lol.**

**Anyhoo review if you want and I hope you noticed the annoying little habits and clichés I made noticed if not here's a list:**

**POV swapping- it's annoying if you keep changing the point of view after like only three lines.**

**Kori's 'virginity'- I've been seeing a lot of Kori's-a-30yearold-virgin-she's-to-innocent-to-touch and can I just say, grow up. Let go on this visual of Starfire being this perfect untainted character that does everything perfect and is perfect and innocent herself.**

**Dick's a playboy- do I really have to say anything? Honestly aren't you bored of reading how Dick's this playboy who treats women like toys. What's wrong with committed-Richard? Or shy-Richard? Why does it always have to be Playboy-Richard?**

**Xavier Red- ....... enough said**

**Raven being abused by her father- not as a big problem as it use to be but still a bit of originality around here never hurt anyone.**

**Kitten- just like Red X an overused character**

**Victor and Karen- he is aloud to date other people y'know? In this spin off comics he had a brief relationship with Sara Simms**

**Authors notes- I think we all know that there annoying and unnecessary.**

**Kori saying 'friend'- just look at my profile..**


	3. Bloopers parody

**Don't like? Don't read. Simples.**

Divide and Conquer-

Cyborg: I've got the sonic if you've got...

Robin: Bwahahahahaha

Cyborg: What? That's my line

Robin: Bwahahahahaha I know

Cyborg: Huh? I don't get it?

Director: Cut!

Sisters-

Starfire: When I first came to this Earth I did not think I would ever...

Robin: Bwahahahaha

Starfire: What is funny?

Robin: Bwahahahahaha nothing just felt like laughing

Director: Cut!

Nevermore-

Cyborg: We're in Raven's room. We should not be in...

Beast Boy: Bwahahahaha

Cyborg: Not you too?

Beast Boy and Robin: Bwahahaha

Raven: What's funny now?

Beast Boy: Nothing just thought we'd annoy people with pointless bloopers and laugh at stuff that isn't funny.

Robin: Bwahahahaha

Switched-

Raven: [_after she and Starfire have switched bodies_] Starfire! You have to calm down. My powers are driven by emotion. The more you feel, the more energy you unleash.  
Starfire: I will try to calm down.

Robin: Bwahahahaha

Beast Boy: Bwahahahaha

Cyclone/MidnightPrime/Moonlight/Crystal: Bwahahahahaha this is THE funniest things we've read, bwahahahaha

Cyborg: Yeah this is pretty funny- wait who are you guys? You aren't in the show!

Director: Alright CUT! Since no one knows how to act how's about we just post this on Fanfiction because this is sooooo funny?

Everybody: Yes!

Director: Alright what should we call this?

Raven: Oooh how about Teen Titans Bloopers?

Beast Boy: Wow dude that's what I was thinking!

Cyborg: It's genius!

Reviews for Teen Titans Bloopers-

Reviewer1: This is so funny I can't stop laughing; my favourite bit was when the director kept yelling CUT!

Reviewer 2: I loved it! I liked how Robin kept laughing!

Reviewer 3: The funniest thing I've ever read, you have a talent!

**The point of this fanfiction? Simple really, I'm fed up of seeing all these bloopers out there that 1) aren't funny and 2) aren't even bloopers.**

**Blooper: a mistake made on TV or the radio that is not part of the script and is deleted from the recording.**

**Not my words but the dictionary. I have yet to actually seen one blooper-fiction where there is no OCs and it actually makes me laugh. And trust me it is actually easy to make me laugh.**

**Do me a favour and actually youtube bloopers and you'll see what one actually is and how- if you're going to do one- should be written.**

**Anyway hope you enjoyed another instalment of my parody-chapters.**


End file.
